The Other Prankster
by AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: No-longer a one-shot, now a series of one-shots. All related to first chapter. I will add to this periodically. This is the story of the third prankster behind the twins' antics. This is Ava Salvatore's story... Technically complete! ; -Athena
1. Ava's Life Story

_**Year One: Ava and the twins.**_

Ava watched her mother disappear as the train pulled out of the station. She waved fiercely at her younger sister, who wouldn't be attending Hogwarts for the next year. She was a year younger than Ava and this was Ava's first year. She was so scared, what if she was sorted Slytherin? Her mum would disown her if she became part of that pureblood obsessed house.

"Hey, mind if we sit here?" a voice interrupted Ava's thoughts.

Ava looked up to see two identical red-head boys standing in the doorway of the compartment. Ava smiled and nodded, she guessed who these boys were. The Weasley twins, Mum worked with Mr. Weasley in the Ministry. Ava had heard quite a few stories about these boys.

"Thanks, what's your name?" the nearest twin asked.

He was wearing a sweater with an 'F' sewn into the center. The other wore a sweater with a 'G'. Ava still didn't know their names, but she guessed the letters had something to do with it.

"I'm Ava Salvatore. You?" Ava replied, keeping a smile on her face.

"Fred." The first twin said.

"George." The second one said, "Weasley, by the way."

"I guessed as much. Nice to meet you." Ava smiled.

"So, what house're you going for?" Fred asked, smiling at Ava.

Ava hadn't really thought much about the upcoming school year. She knew that she didn't want to be a Slytherin, but what did she really _want _to be in? Hufflepuff was filled with nobodies. Gryffindor was all heroes and courage. Ravenclaw was the geniuses and bookworms. Out of those she was seriously leaning toward Ravenclaw, after all her mother had been a Ravenclaw. She had been told many times she was intelligent for an eleven year old.

"Ravenclaw, I guess. Really, anything but Slytherin." Ava laughed.

"Ahh, yes those purebloods are bloody annoying, aren't they?" George laughed.

"George, you realize we are purebloods, right?" Fred countered, elbowing his brother.

Ava's happy mood froze in its tracks. They were purebloods? What would they think of a lowly half-blood like Ava? Would they hate her, or ignore her as soon as they found out? Ava's distressed thoughts were interrupted by George answering.

"Well, we don't count. We don't disown our relatives who are half or no wizard blood."

Ava let out a sigh of relief, just realizing she had been holding her breath. The twins didn't notice. Ava had a feeling this could be the start of a very good friendship.

~Later~

"Salvatore, Ava." Professor McGonagall called out.

Ava came forward to sit on the stool while McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Ava's head. Ava sucked in a nervous breath, and closed her eyes. She thought about how she wanted Ravenclaw so badly. How she wanted Fred and George to be in Ravenclaw with her.

"Hmm, want to be a Ravenclaw, eh?" The Sorting Hat mused, "You've got the brains, sure enough. But do you have the stealth and the stamina to keep up? You wish to know those boys better, but do they fit the Ravenclaw line? I'm afraid they would not. Unfortunately, a sacrifice is needed. Let's see….." The Sorting Hat paused, mulling over the choices.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat announced.

Ava stood and crossed to the Ravenclaw table. She spotted the twins send her grins from where they wait to be Sorted. Her fear only increased when the Sorting Hat cried out "Gryffindor!" for both red haired boys. So, the fates wouldn't be nice to her this year.

~Much Later~

"Ava! Ava, over here." A voice calls through the bustle.

Ava turned around to see two very familiar boys standing down the stairs from her. She resisted the urge to turn away and leave, follow the rest of her new house to their tower. She quickly shuffled through the crowds, heading towards the twins.

"Hello." She greeted, beaming from ear to ear.

"Meet us by the Great Hall after curfew. We've got a surprise for you." Fred laughed.

"What if we get caught?" Ava asked anxiously.

"Oh, no George. The Ravenclaws have gotten to her already; it's a lost cause now." Fred said, rather dramatically.

"I think you're right, Fred. Well, if you're worried about your record on the first day then I guess we'll be on our way. We'll just dung bomb Snape's office ourselves." George said, turning away slowly.

"Fine, see you at the Great Hall. That is after curfew, boys." Ava said, quickly.

"Bloody brilliant, Ava. See you then." Fred chuckled, then he and his brother move away.

Ava smiles to herself, realizing how wrong she was to worry. She'd fit in Ravenclaw, but she had Gryffindor friends that were there for her. She turned and ran up the staircase, trying to catch up with her house. Her first year as a witch would be easy, fun even. Even though she was in the most studious house in the entire school, she _would _have fun.

_**Year Two: Ava and the twins.**_

Ava laughed as she and the twins hid from a very angry Professor Snape. They had just dung bombed his office and they were currently on the run from him. They usually would stay clear from the ex-Death Eater, but today they felt rather ambitious. Luckily, the trio was able to keep away from teachers because the twins had a new gadget to use. 'The Marauders' Map' as it was called.

It showed anyone, anywhere, at any time in Hogwarts. Even now, Fred, George, and Ava's names showed on the map, saying that they were headed for one of their many secret passages.

The trio quickly hid in the secret passage and snicker quietly as Snape passed them. Ava, along with the twins, had infectious grins on their faces. Ava laughed to herself at the twins.

"That was bloody amazing!" George breathed, trying to stay quiet.

"Definitely." Ava agreed.

Fred nodded and the trio came out of hiding, sure that their pursuer was gone. They walked calmly down the halls, thinking rather highly of themselves. Fred and George were talking about their latest pranks and ideas for a joke shop they hoped to open later on in life. Ava smiled and listened as they talked about gags, locations, and various other things.

"Hey, I got an idea." She spoke up.

The twins turned to her, expectant.

"Why don't we prank Percy and Sophie?"

Ava was referring to her younger sister and the twins' older prat of a brother. Ava watched as thoughtful grins spread across her best friends' faces. She smiled herself and slapped high-fives with the boys.

"I like your mind, Ave." George chuckled.

"Yeah, this is why we kept you around, Little Raven." Fred used Ava's nickname they had created.

Ava grinned and the trio set off to prank their siblings, knowing they'd probably get detention too. _Oh well, _Ava thought, _if I get to hang out with my best mates, then it's fine with me. _

_**Year Three: Ava and the twins**_

Ava followed the twins to their usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express, only to find it occupied by three first years. One with red hair like the twins, another, a girl, with bushy brown hair. The only first year Ava was paying attention to was the boy with dark raven hair, much like her own, and glasses. There had been rumors that The-Boy-Who-Lived was going to be on the train that day, but Ava hadn't guessed she would meet him.

"Hey, Ronnie." Fred said pushing past George to sit next to the red haired boy.

The red head just scowled and continued to talk to the raven haired boy about his pet rat. The girl had her face in a book. **(I know this isn't how the trio met, but bear with me. I had to make it work for Ava.)**

"So, George. Fred. You know these guys?" Ava inquired.

"Yeah, some of 'em. This is Ron, our little brother." Fred replied, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yeah, watch yourself. These two are gits." The red head, Ron, told Ava. He pointed to the twins as he spoke, "And this is Hermione," the book-girl," and Harry Potter." The raven haired boy, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Ava nodded to the two kids, trying not to stare at Harry. She slipped into usually conversation with the twins. Laughing and joking and planning all that year's pranks and plans.

~Later In the Year~

"Go Fred! Go George!" Ava yelled at the first Quidditch match of the seasons. Her best friends, Fred and George, were playing Beaters for the Gryffindor team. Harry Potter was also the team's Seeker.

Even though Ava's own house was playing against Gryffindor she would root for Fred and George, none of her Ravenclaw friends played Quidditch anyway. Really her only Ravenclaw friend was Luna Lovegood, but she was just a little weird though. Luna was beside Ava in the stands now, wearing a ridiculous lion hat that roars on command.

Ava smiles to herself, watching Fred make an excellent save, just barely blocking a Bludger that was headed in Harry's direction. Knocking it right into one of the Ravenclaw's Chasers. Ava yelled an encouragement, and Fred flashed her a grin. Ava returned it with ease.

Luna grabbed Ava's attention and she tore her eyes away from the engaging Quidditch match. Ava smiled and tried to be nice and listen to Luna. Luna was claiming she swore she saw Wackspurts in crowds. Yeah, this is the "weird" Ava was talking about. Suddenly, the crowd was silent yet in chaos all at the same time. Figuring this was a good enough reason to ignore Luna for a second, Ava turned back to the match.

Her breath caught in her throat, Fred had been knocked from his broom. He had fallen to the ground from the sky. George was already at his side, Madam Pomfrey on her way. Ava growled to herself, trying to get through the crowds to the twins. Time seemed to slow down, the people seemed to purposely holding Ava back.

"Get out of my way." She growled as she pushed her way through the crowds.

They were already taking Fred to the hospital wing, though he was trying to tell them he was fine. George hung back in the slightest when he spotted Ava. She was able to catch up to him.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Their bloody Beater got in a good hit. Fred wasn't watching." George explained, pulling Ava by the arm to keep up with the professors.

Ava growled to herself, she would _kill _Fred when he was better for being so careless. She and George followed the professors and then waiting until they were allowed to see Fred. Ava was the first in the room when they finally let them in.

"How could you be _so _careless?" she snarled, rushing to Fred's side.

"Careless?" Fred asked, clearly confused.

"George said you were careless, I turn my back on you two for one bloody second and look what happened." Ava was fuming, mostly with worry for her friend.

"Buddy, this girl has been ranting for the past hour," George remarked, sitting on the other side of Fred, "don't mess with her."

"Really? Ranting about what in particular, Little Raven?" Fred chuckled.

"Ranting? Who said I was ranting? I was not ranting, George!" Ava protested.

"Looks like ranting to me." Fred and George said at the same time.

"Ugh! You boys are impossible." Ava threw her hands in the air.

"Impossible to ignore is more like it." Fred said with a cheeky smile.

"Whatever." Ava gave Fred a playful smack on the head.

It was then that Ava realized how much she cared for the twins. She also realized how much _more _she cared for Fred. A few weeks ago Ava had been shaking her head at her sister's "boyfriend", even though Sophie was only twelve. Now, Ava thought she'd like Fred as a "boyfriend". He was handsome, sarcastic, funny, caring, _for Merlin's sake he had an identical twin_; he was everything Ava could love about a person.

"See you guys later, I'm gonna run and get my Potions' essay." George said, leaving Fred and Ava alone.

Fred was silent for a while and then he spoke.

"So, you really cared?"

"Of course, you idiot, you're my best mate. You fell off a bloody broom! Of course I was worried." Ava gave a dramatic sigh.

"Really?" Fred pressed.

"Yes, really!" she playfully thumped her friend again, "Bloody hell, Fred, what is with you?"

"Well, I _did _fall off a broom." Fred pointed out, turning on the sarcastic Weasley charm.

"Yes, yes you did." Ava laughed at her best friend.

She gave him an awkward hug before leaving. Only leaving because she had classes tomorrow, otherwise she would have stayed there.

_**Year Four: Ava and the Twins**_

"This'll be great!" Ava cried, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Shh! You'll give it away!" Fred whispered, causing Ava to smirk.

"We'd still pull it off, even if we were caught." Ava laughed softly, "And you know it."

"Well, of course. We never fail."

Ava smiled and stifled her giggles. She didn't think she and Fred would get caught but one can never be too careful. At the current moment, she and Fred were in the middle of a serious prank. They both disliked Gilderoy Lockhart, the newest Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. Fred had to put up with his mother's adoration of him, and Ava's little sister, Sophie, claimed she was in love with the overly-vain professor. So, inreturn and retaliation, the duo was going to put a minor potion in the Lockhart's hand delivered supper. Just something small to mess with his "good looks".

"Fred, you're sure Lee got this right?" Ava whispered.

"Blimey, Ave, you doubt us?"

"No, just wondering if I could do it any better."

Fred rolled his eyes at Ava, and Ava let a huge grin onto her face. This caused Fred to grin too. The two were too busy teasing each other to notice the Potions Master creeping up on them.

"Miss Salvatore, Mr. Weasley. Mind explaining why exactly you are doing out of the Great Hall?" Snape growled.

"No." Ava and Fred replied at the same time.

They grinned again, knowing it would get them a detention. It always did.

"Detention. Tomorrow night." Then with that Snape stalked off.

Ava and Fred started laughing, as they made their way back to the Great Hall to tell George what had happened.

~The Next Night~

Fred and Ava walked silently, for once, down the corridors after their detention with Snape. They had been forced to clean the trophies in the Trophy Hall. It seemed they were the only ones out this late, boy, were they wrong.

"Well, if it isn't the know-it-all half-breed and the blood traitor." A sneering voice said behind them.

Ava spun, wand already in hand, to stare into the slightly amused eyes of Draco Malfoy. She felt Fred lay a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. She wasn't usually violent, but when someone insulted her and her best friend; she'd have a go at them.

"Get lost, Malfoy." Ava snarled.

"Make me, Salvatore." Malfoy taunted.

"Alright, I will." Ava made to attack Malfoy, but Fred stopped her.

"Ave, he's not worth it." Fred whispered, both hands on her shoulders now.

"Fine," Ava turned and allowed Fred to start to pull her away.

"Too weak, as always, Salvatore." Malfoy laughed.

"_Incarcerous!_" Ava spun on her heel and blasted Malfoy with the curse.

Ropes flew from the end of Ava's wand and wrapped around Malfoy, knocking him to the ground. He was unable to move so Ava walked over and kicked him in the face with her boot. She gave him a sickly sweet smile, and walked away. Leaving Fred watching in shock.

"Hey, Ave. Wait up!" he called after her, trying to catch up.

She had already stuffed her wand back into her robes and was on her way to the Ravenclaw tower, when he caught up to her. He grabbed her hand to get her to stop. She turned to face him, and that was when he saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Ava, are you crying?" Fred asked, shocked.

"Yeah, so what?" Ava snapped.

"So, I want to know what's wrong and what made my best friend cry. Which she never does." Fred said, pulling Ava aside to sit on a window sill.

"It's really nothing, Fred." Ava muttered.

Fred wiped away her tears and put his arm around her shoulders. Ava took a few rattling breaths as she tried to calm down.

"It's just, I don't know, Fred. I'm used to the half-blood stuff, but I guess when he called you a 'blood traitor' I just freaked." Ava explained, still shaking from crying.

"Oh, Ave. It's okay; you didn't have to do that." Fred tried to calm down his friend.

He ran a hand down her black hair, and looked at her tear filled topaz eyes. Shewas usually stronger than this; it took a lot to make Ava break down. He had always loved how strong she was, how intelligent she was, and how even with all that, she loved to laugh and get in trouble.

"Yes, I did. That ruddy git deserved it." Ava mumbled.

"Well, I'm glad you had it in you, Ava." Fred chuckled.

"Yeah, me too." Ava tried to laugh.

Once Ava had calmed down, she started to look at her boots. There was an awkward silence between the two, which Ava broke by standing and saying goodnight. Fred watched her go, wondering why he was worried about her. Like worried more than a best friend should. He went to the Gryffindor common room still wondering.

_**Year Five: Ava and the Twins**_

Ava and the twins sat in the first day of Defense Against the Dark Arts, with their newest teacher, Professor Lupin. They were going to do something with the creature or thing that was rattling the wardrobe in the room. Ava had pulled herself together since last year, avoiding anything that had to do with Slytherins at all. Fred noticed the change, but didn't tip his brother off on it. Although how George hadn't noticed, Fred didn't know. Even now, Ava was as jumpy as Ron's rat, Scabbers. It didn't help that they had class with the Slytherins today.

"What do you suppose is in the wardrobe?" Fred asked Ava, nudging her shoulder.

She looked up at him, as he was taller than her, and her topaz eyes flared to life. She grinned, and spoke for the first time all day.

"I bet it's a boggart, nasty little buggers." She replied, in that know-it-all way of hers, "Mum had one in her closet last summer; we had to scare it out."

"Yeah, we had ourselves one of 'em too." George put in.

"Didn't Mum freak a bit over it?" Fred asked his twin.

"Just a bit." George laughed.

Ava smiled and opened her mouth to add something, but then Professor Lupin came in. He was dressed rather unlike the others professors, in shabby robes that were patched and stitched in many places. He went into a little speech of what was in the wardrobe- Ava was right, _boggart_- and how to attack a boggart. The incantation was _Riddikulus! _That was all fine, until he called Ava to be the first to go up.

"Well, how about Ava Salvatore, is it?" Lupin said.

Ava gave a half startled sound when she realized he was talking about her. She went up to the front, and tried to stand tall. Fred realized how much she _had _changed from last year. Last year she would have stood up, ready to prove she could fight this thing. Now, she was as scared as Neville Longbottom.

"Yes, sir." She mumbled.

"Now, Ava, what do you fear most?" Lupin continued.

Ava mumbled something that no one could understand.

"Come again?" Lupin prodded.

"I fear…. " again she mumbled something.

It seemed Lupin heard her though, because he went to her and asked her something rather quietly. She shook her head wildly, saying a rather distressed no. Lupin seemed to agree with her and he let her go. She came back to the twins, quiet as ever. The rest of the class tried to disarm the boggart, everyone except Ava. Yet, Ava wouldn't tell them why she hadn't participated.

~Later~

Ava was cornered later by Fred; he had to ask her about what had happened in DADA. She couldn't tell him, could she? It was her secret why she wouldn't face a boggart. How her greatest fear was the death of the twins, how when a boggart caught sight of her it became dead versions of her best friends.

"Ave, what happened?" Fred asked, as comforting as he had been when Malfoy had got the best of her.

"It was nothing, Fred. I swear." She said, glaring at him.

"Ave, seriously, you've changed since last year."

Ava gave a disgruntled huff and turned her back on her friend. She refused to tell him about why she hadn't been a part of DADA's events. She couldn't recall the story to him of the boggart that had inhabited her mother's closet and how she got stuck with the chore of removing it.

"C'mon, Ave. You can trust me." Fred coaxed.

"Fine! I was scared of the bloody boggart!" Ava yelled, "Because it turns into a dead version of you and George when I look at it." She whispered the last part.

She had turned back to Fred and was glaring rather harshly at him. He on the other hand looked quite shocked and the slightest bit concerned by this. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, not noticing the blush and smile that crept to her face.

"I'm sorry I pestered you, Ave." he said softly.

"I forgive you, Fred. You know I always will." She smiled at him and allowed him to lead her away to the Great Hall for dinner.

_**Year Six: Ava and the twins**_

Ava was bouncing up and down with excitement; she couldn't wait for the morning to come. She was going to the Quidditch World Cup with Fred and George and the other Weasleys. They had invited her and that meant she would see the Weasleys before school actually started.

When Mrs. Weasley finally sent everyone to bed and Ava went up to her room she shared with Ginny, the twins' younger sister, and Hermione. Hermione was actually pretty fun to hang out with. Ginny was too, except Ginny was persistent when it came to someone answering her question. Like now, as the girls tried to get some much needed- and conveniently unreachable- sleep.

"Sooo, Ava?" Ginny asked, "What do you reckon you'll do 'bout Fred?"

Ava rolled her eyes and lifted her wand toward the door; she placed a muffling charm on the door, so no one could hear her. Then she turned to glare at Ginny in the darkness.

"Do about what?" Even though she knew what Ginny meant, she humored the younger girl.

"Oh, please, Ava. Anyone with eyes could see that you two are more than best mates." Hermione sighed, sounding exasperated.

Ava rolled her eyes again, no matter how much that statement hit home, she would not tell Hermione _or _Ginny that. She grunted in reply to Hermione's comment.

"So? What do you say, Ave?" Ginny whispered.

"I'm doing nothing, Ginny. There's nothing to do anything about." Ava replied.

"That's rubbish Ava. Blimey, how long are you going to lie about that?" Ginny said.

"I'm not lying, Ginny. Quit asking about it." Ava was annoyed now.

"Fine." Ginny sounded mad.

"Get some sleep, Gin. Long day tomorrow." Hermione said, trying to kill the tension.

With a flick of her wand, Ava undid the charm on the door. She lay awake for a long time before finally drifting to sleep.

~The Next Day~

Ava followed the Weasleys on the way up to their seats. They ran into Malfoy and his dodgy father, Lucius on the way. Lucius eyed Harry, who was also with them, in a rather suspicious way. He didn't even notice the hate-filled glare Ava was sending his way. Fred had his hand on her shoulder because she looked downright murderous. Ava

didn't care about how he had his hand there, even though she was well aware of it, she was too busy plotting Malfoy's demise. Her wand hand itched to point right at his face and do something horrible.

"Calm, Ave." Fred whispered in her ear.

She grumbled and allowed Fred to pull her away from the Malfoys. Needless to say the World Cup match was amazing and fun. Yelling over the twins to root for the best team, then eventually getting in a yelling match of their own. Then laughing they had placed bets on winning with Ludos Bagman just for fun. It had been a glorious day and night. Later that night they all teased Ron and had fun, that is until Mr. Weasley told them they all had to leave._ Now_.

Ava followed Fred and George outside and saw the groups of figures storming through the campsite. Ava heard herself gasp as she tried to keep up with the twins, who were pulling Ginny with them. They had lost Harry, Ron, and Hermione long ago. Ava was scared, but it seemed so was everyone else.

Finally the twins, Ginny, and Ava hid in the woods together. Ava didn't realize she was shivering in fear. The twins sat on either side of her, as they waited for Mr. Weasley to come get them.

"What are they?" she whispered.

"Death Eaters. You-know-who's followers." George answered.

"Wait, so does that mean-"

"No, I don't think _he's _here."

Ava let out the breath she had been holding, she had been worried about the unsaid question George answered. She was glad she had not to actually say it out loud. Then just as she was going to voice her second concern, Ginny did it for her.

"What about Harry? And Hermione and Ron? They weren't with us." She whispered.

"I don't know." Fred and George said at the same time.

"What's that?" Ginny asked.

She was pointing at the sky, where a new symbol had been floating. It was a gruesome, disturbing depiction of a skull with a snake coming from its mouth. It was a vibrant green and the snake slithered and hissed across the sky. People cowered beneath.

"The Dark Mark." Ava breathed.

_That _was something she knew all too well, she had seen it firsthand. Over her own house, when she was three or four years old. That was why she and Sophie didn't see their father every summer after school. He was killed by the Death Eaters while Ava's mother had made sure she, Ava, and Sophie weren't home when it happened. All Ava remembered was coming home to see that infamous skull hanging over her house, the place she had always found safe, and never seeing her father again. It had always been a secret to Sophie and Ava what happened to her father. Until a few years ago, when her mother had told what happened.

"You okay, Ave?" Ginny asked, apparently noticing how Ava was in her own little world.

"Yeah, I'm just- memories, you know." Ava tried to hide her worry and fear.

"It'll be fine." Fred said, giving her a one armed hug.

Ava smiled as she wondered if he was right.

~Hogwarts~

"Can't say I told you so." Ava laughed as she walked with her two best friends to the hospital wing,

She was having a hard time not teasing the twins; after all they did have white beards identical to Dumbledore now. The results of believing they could beat the

Goblet's age line. Both Ava and Hermione had told them in was stupid idea. That was the Ravenclaw brains speaking. But, of course, since when had the twins paid any attention to 'brain'. They had tried it anyway.

"Oh shove off, Ave." Fred grumbled.

Ava covered her mouth, trying- in vain- to stop her snickers. The twins sent her dirty looks and she bit her lip to stop laughing.

"Sorry, boys, I just can't believe _that_ was the punishment," she grinned, gesturing to the Dumbledore beards, "I do believe that you did have two very _intelligent _girls tell you it was stupid."

She grinned and dodged George's swing at her, "Hey now, don't hit girls." She was fake pouting now, causing the twins to grin themselves.

She laughed and skipped a few paces ahead of the twins as they followed her. She loved teasing them after all the times she had been teased by them. Even though it scared her to death that they had even considered entering into such a dangerous competition. She would have worried day and night about either of their safety had they made it in.

"Miss Salvatore, what happened to these two?" Madam Pomfrey's voice startled Ava out of her thoughts.

"Well," Ava once again stifled a chuckle, "they _attempted _to put their names in the Goblet. This was the result of the age line."

"Tsk tsk, boys. Come on, I have to reverse this spell." Madam Pomfrey said.

The twins shot Ava a dirty look as they left her waiting outside for them. She was still trying not to laugh, because all she could think about was how she was glad _she _wasn't convinced to try to beat the age line. She wasn't that mad to do that. She was interrupted when Fred came back out.

"Hey, Ave." he said, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Fred." She nodded to him, but not sure why she quit teasing him. "Where's George?"

"His 'punishment' was a bit harder to remove." Fred chuckled, which set Ava into a fit of laughter too,

"Well, I'm bloody glad that you two failed to talk me into that mad scheme." Ava teased.

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't want to be part of it, you know, just 'cause George and I were trying it. You _do _follow us like a lost dog." Fred laughed.

"Hey! I have my freedom." Ava shot back.

"Sure, sure. You know you would have broken the rules to help us with the challenges had we made it in."

"Well, _duh_, you two couldn't figure it out yourselves. You'd need the little clever Ravenclaw to save your arses." Ava smirked at him as his twin joined them.

"Well, Fred, I do believe we won't try to outsmart Dumbledore again. _That _was not fun." George said grinning.

"Just as long as you don't back out on pranking Snape." Fred grinned back.

"Count me in, as always. Seeing as I am," Ava cut in, staring pointedly at Fred, "your _lost dog_."

"Of course, how could we forget the _little clever Ravenclaw_?" Fred shot back.

Ava grinned and walked ahead of the twins, off to go find Hermione. So she could tell the other intelligent girl that they had won. That they were right, _again._

~Later That Year~

Snape's potion exam, one word: BORING! Although Ron and Harry were whispering a few spots down from Ava, she tried her hardest to focus on the exam. Fred and George were a few spots down from her, across the table, whispering like everyone

else. Was she the _only _one actually working? Probably. She caught one word of everyone's conversations: "_Ball_."

Figures. That's all everyone was talking about these days, the "Yule Ball" the Triwizard Tournament's dance thing. Most guys from Hogwarts were trying to win over some Beauxbatons girls to take. So far, George had asked Angelina Johnson and gotten her to go with him. Ava didn't think Fred had asked someone yet, and she was secretly hoping he would ask her. The chances didn't look good.

Ava raised her hand and Snape came over to read her essay. When he took her book from her and read just behind her, she was hit by a wadded piece of parchment. She spun to glare at the one who had thrown it. It was Fred.

She raised her eyebrows, expecting him to speak. Instead he began to mime dancing and then he pointed to her and then to himself. Ava's Ravenclaw brains took seconds to get what he was trying to say, _go to the Ball with him_. Say what?

Ava smiled, hoping it wasn't a joke, and nodded. Fred gave her a wide grin and turned to wink at Ron a few seats down. George turned to Ava and rolled his eyes. Ava let her smile grow wider. She watched Ron lean over and talk to Hermione, who looked like she was trying to ignore him.

Snape had returned Ava's essay and retreated to the front of the room. Suddenly, Hermione growled at Ron, something about "someone's already asked me!" She stormed up to Snape and handed over her booklet, then she picked up her things and hissed at Ron,: "And I said yes!", before hurrying from the hall.

Ava chuckled at Ron's shocked expression, she heard Fred's chuckles as well. Hermione never did take well to being asked questions like that. Ava shot Fred a look that said clearly: 'Meet me after class.' He nodded and Ava stood and followed Hermione out of the hall. She didn't follow the girl, she just went out to the courtyard. She pulled her robes closer to her body, as it was winter now. There was just enough snow on the ground that Ava's boots slid slightly when she walked.

"Ah!" she shrieked as she slipped.

Two strong hands wrapped around her arms, holding her up. A very familiar voice chuckled and one almost, _almost, _identical joined it.

"Blimey, Ava. I leave you alone for ten seconds and you almost die." Fred was joking, but it still made Ava happy.

She wasn't seriously thinking straight, Fred had just asked her to the ball. And now saved her from falling.

"Oh, shove off Fred. And shut up, George. Not funny." Ava fumed, spinning to look at the twins.

"Alright, fine, Ave. Whatever you say." Fred said, starting to walk away.

"Fine, Fred. Stay, you too George." Ava sighed.

The twins grinned and pulled Ava back into the castle, laughing at her weak protests.

"Well, Ave. Who's up for bugging Snape?" George asked.

"Me, of course." Ava laughed.

···

Ava came down the stairs from the girls' dormitory precariously. She knew Fred was waiting just beyond the portrait hole, but she was still at unease in the long gown her mother had bought. Her mother found it just "stunning" that Ava was going to the Yule Ball with Fred Weasley. Ava found it rather interesting, seeing as a year ago her mother had found Fred as a bad influence.

"Oh wow, Ava. You look amazing." Angelina breathed.

Angelina was going to the ball with George and she had waited for Ava, seeing as their dates were inseparable. Angelina was extremely beautiful, making Ava very self

conscious. Ava didn't believe she looked any different from usual in her dark blue gown, maybe she was wrong.

"You too, Ange." Ava murmured.

Angelina smiled and motioned for them to go. Ava nodded and followed the Gryffindor girl out of the Ravenclaw common room. Waiting outside for them was the twins. Fred grinned widely at the sight of Ava. Ava felt the blush creep into her face when he took her hand.

"Wow, Ave. Nice get up." He muttered to her as they followed George and Angelina to the Great Hall.

_This _was the Fred she knew, "Better than usual?"

"Of course, blimey, didn't know you had it in ya." Fred chuckled.

"Hey!" Ava playfully punched his arm.

"Be nice, this _is _a formal event."

Ava rolled her eyes and knew she would have fun that night. She did. She joined the twins in shock when she found out that Hermione's date was, none other than, Viktor Krum. She also joined in teasing Ron for his frilly dress robes. Basically even though it was a formal event she and the twins acted as they usually would, aside from the dancing.

Ava swore that that had been the greatest night of her life. It had been brilliant.

~The End Of The Year~

Ava chased after the twins, yelling her gambling calls. They were taking bets for the Twiwizard Tournament. With Harry and Cedric Diggory as the Hogwarts champions lots of people were taking bets against the foreign wizards: Viktor Krum and Fleur Delecour. It was the last of the three challenges, the maze. The twins and Ava were obviously rooting for Harry, and sometimes Cedric.

As the twins and Ava took their seats Ava had the oddest sense of something bad happening. It was like a cold wind blew across the Quidditch field. Like encountering a dementor, without a Patronus. She shivered, causing both twins to look in her direction.

George, who sat on her right, asked, "What's up, Ave?"

Fred, who sat on her left, spoke too, "Yeah, you seem tense."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on, you stink at lying." Fred argued.

"Yeah, just tell us."

Ava sighed, "Fine, I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right. Like something bad is going to happen."

The twins mulled this over for a few seconds then spoke at the same time.

"It'll be fine, don't worry,"

Ava couldn't help herself, she rolled her eyes and chuckled at the twins. This made them grin and they all settled back to watch the challenge. Everything was fine, until they brought Fleur out.

She was shaking, looked cold, and quite scared. They had seen the red sparks go up a few minutes prior, but no one expected it to be true. Ava shuddered when she saw the terrified look on Fleur's face.

"I wonder what happened to her." She mumbled.

"Probably saw a mouse and freaked." George joked.

Fred laughed and high-fived his twin. Ava shot them a dirty look because of their joking. They just shrugged at her and continued laughing. A few minutes later, Krum was brought out too. He had a haunted look to his face. They found out later that he was bewitched by someone.

That left Harry and Cedric as the only eligible ones for the cup. The kids of Hogwarts were ecstatic, that meant either champion would be from Hogwarts. The twins

were celebrating already, Ava didn't feel like celebrating until she knew the exact outcome.

The cheer elevated when Harry and Cedric appeared in the arena. People stood up and cheered. Hogwarts kids were yelling and high-fiving each other. Until Fleur let out a scream, blood curdling.

Everyone stopped when they realized Cedric was dead.

Ava felt herself start to cry, which she never did, but she had been doing more and more of lately. This time she had a _real _reason. Death. Again, someone she knew had died.

She felt a arm snake around her shoulders. Turning she saw it was Fred. He had realized she was crying. She tried to push him away, trying to stop her tears, but Fred held her prisoner. Somewhere in the back of her brain, a voice was screaming that she enjoyed standing like this with Fred, but that was the least of her worries now.

Cedric Diggory had been murdered. By, none other than, Voldemort.

_**Year Seven: Ava and The Twins**_

"Bloody hell, George! Get out!" the house of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place woke to Ava's yells.

There was a loud bang as she shot a spell at George, who had just Apparated into her bedroom. She hadn't even been with the Order for a month and those two were already trying to prank her. She narrowed it down to the fact that they missed her over the summer.

George was laughing as he ran from the very angry girl. He now regretted her being of age, that meant she could defend herself now.

"George, if you _ever _pull that again, I _kill _you." Ava growled as she followed the red head down the stairs.

Their ruckus woke Mrs. Black's portrait and she added her screams to Ava's yells and George laughter.

"Ava. George, can't you wait until daylight to begin your banter?" Sirius asked as he and Remus came down to shut Mrs. Black up.

Ava finally succeeded in hitting George, then she turned and smiled at Sirius. "Sorry, Sirius. Gotta control the Weasleys." She shrugged as she spoke.

"Just wait until the day _actually _starts to do that." Remus grunted.

Ava let her smile grow into a grin, she loved pestering the Order. It was payback for not letting she and the twins know what was going on in their meetings. Today was actually a big day, Harry was coming. Hermione was already there, and obviously so was Ginny, Ron, and the other Weasleys. Ava had arrived a week before Hermione, and asked the very first day for some information. Mrs. Weasley refused, of course, claiming Ava and the twins were too young for that kind of information.

"Bloody hell, Ave. You could have been nicer." George grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

When she had _hit _him, she had actually _hit _him. Not with a spell, with her fist. She had cornered him and punched his arm. Ava grinned at George, proud of her strength.

"I only learn from the best." Ava chuckled, lending her friend a hand.

"Sure, sure. Fred?"

"No, both of you." Ava smiled, "Come on, let's go wake Fred."

"Brilliant. Apparation?"

"Of course."

"Very well, meet you there."

George grinned and with a laugh, he and Ava spun on the spot. They Apparated into Fred's room and scared the hell out of him.

"I will kill you two!" Fred yelled as his brother and best friend ran from his room.

~Hogwarts~

"I hate her!" Ava snarled as she stormed from the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

The Weasleys tried to catch up with their best friend, where she was ranting about the new Defense' professor, Dolores Umbridge. They had just come from the class when she had told them blatantly that Voldemort was not back. Ava had fought back, earning herself a detention.

"Ave, why did you have to get a detention in the first week of classes?" George asked.

"Because, she's a lying, hideous toad. I hate her." Ava replied, still walking.

"Yeah, we got that the first time. Do you want us to get detention too, so you're not alone. You'd probably murder her." Fred joked.

"No," Ava gave a slight shudder at the word _murder_, "you guys don't need to get in trouble. It was all me."

"Come on, Ave. You got Potions next, let's not get on Snape's bad side too." George said.

Ava sighed and followed her friends to the dungeons, ready to attempt to be on her best behavior for the Potions Master. Like that was going to happen.

~Later that night~

"Professor?" Ava called, knocking on the open door to Professor Umbridge's office.

"Ah, Miss Salvatore, please come in." the toad-lady said.

Ava walked into the pink walled office, staring at the moving plates and pictures of kittens. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The toad herself was sitting behind her desk, smiling sickly.

"Have a seat, Miss Salvatore." She said, conjuring a chair by the desk.

Ava sat and looked expectantly at the professor, "What will I be doing?"

"You will be writing lines, tonight." The toad replied, putting some parchment in front of Ava.

Ava reached in her bag for a quill, "Oh, no. You won't need a quill, you'll be using a rather special one of mine."

Ava sighed and took the quill from the toad. "What will I write?"

"I must not break school rules." Said the toad.

"How many times?"

"Until the message is deep enough."

"You didn't give me any ink."

"You won't be needing any."

Ava again sighed and started to write the message on the parchment. _I must not break school rules. I must not break school rules. I must not br-_ She stifled a gasp of pain. Merlin, her hand hurt. She glanced at the back of her left hand, and almost had a heart attack. There, written in her own neat script and her own blood, was _I must not break school rules. _She flexed her hand and more blood gushed from the fresh cut, she hissed again in pain.

"Is something wrong, Miss Salvatore?" came the toad's sickly sweet voice.

"No, Professor. Everything is… fine." Ava replied, struggling to keep her voice casual.

She finished her lines, the toad satisfied with the message carved into Ava hand. Then without another word Ava left that horrid woman and rushed down the halls, trying to get to the Ravenclaw common room without crying. Her hand was burning with pain. Eventually, Ava collapsed on the floor in a side hallway, cradling her hand and sobbing to herself.

That is how Fred Weasley found her, on his way back from raiding the Hogwarts

kitchens. It was her sobs that alerted him to her presence, he immediately went to her side when he saw who it was.

"Ave? Bloody hell, what happened?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders and taking her bleeding hand in his.

"It was her, Fred. The toad. She did this." Ava gasped, trying to stop the tears.

"Shh, what did she do?"

"She has this quill, it writes whatever you write on your hand. It writes in blood. She made me write 'I must not break school rules'. Fred, I'm scared."

That woke Fred up, Ava _never _admitted being scared of anything. It took a lot for her tell him about the boggart incident from fifth year, now this. Fred tightened his hold on her shoulders, which had begun to shake again.

"Come on, Little Raven, let's go get something from the house elves to eat and we'll plot some glorious revenge on the toad. A'right?"

Ava nodded weakly and allowed Fred to pull her with him down to the kitchens, where they thought up a thousand ways to get back at the witch. Most involved some hideous spells and not getting caught. The most appealing was one of Ava's favorite jinxes, _Tarantallegra_. It causes the victim to dance rapidly.

Ava grinned to herself, _yes that was the _one.

~Later that year~

Ava smiled across the hallway at Fred Weasley, she held her wand behind her back. Fred beamed back, his own wand ready. Even though Fred was a Gryffindor and Ava was a Ravenclaw, the two met often- often after curfew- to prank the teachers. Things such as spontaneous swamps in the halls to scare Filch or setting Peeves to bothering Professor Snape on his way to the dungeons. They never pranked their own houses though, leaving Professors McGonagall and Flitwick alone.

"Ready?" Fred mouthed to Ava.

She nodded, "Ready. This'll be great." She mouthed in reply.

"Definitely." Fred chuckled.

Then in the following silence the duo heard the distinct tapping of Professor Umbridge as she hurried to her overly pink office. Fred smirked mischievously and Ava uncovered her wand. She pointed it at the toad-woman. She had the perfect jinx ready. A jinx that would cause the poor old woman to tap dance frantically.

Just then, Umbridge came scurrying past.

"_Tarantallegra!_" Ava cried, shooting a light at the woman.

The woman gave a yelp and her legs began to flip and flop uncontrollably, making it look like she was doing a poor job at tap dancing. Ava stifled a laugh as she and Fred quickly vacated the area. Once they were safely around a corner and on their way to a vacant corridor, they were both laughing like the maniacs they were. In the deserted hallway, Ava and Fred collapsed on the floor waiting for their laughter to die down. It almost didn't.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" Ava giggled, looking at her partner in crime.

"Bloody hilarious." Fred agreed.

Finally, the two calmed to stifled chuckles and unavoidable grins. Ava stared at Fred, loving the experience of indulging in her crush on Fred. He was bloody amazing when they hung out _alone_, after curfew.

"Ava, what are you staring at?" Fred asked cautiously, noticing Ava's stare.

"You." Ava replied without thinking.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I-I-I mean, well, you see- it's well, um, how to explain-" Ava was cut off by Fred's hand over her mouth, stopping her rambling.

"You mean: you fancy me." Fred smiled.

"Well, I-uh, yeah. Yeah, I do." Ava confessed.

"Bloody brilliant." Fred breathed.

Then he swooped in and kissed Ava, surprising the hell out of Ava. She sat still, shocked for a moment but then she kissed him back. In her mind she was screaming in triumph, while outside she savored the moment. It was awesome, she was getting _exactly _what she wanted.

"Miss Salvatore, Mr. Weasley. Care to explain yourselves?" a cold voice asked.

Ava and Fred broke apart to find themselves staring at, none other than, Professor Snape. Ava blushed furiously, and Fred looked at his shoes. Ava was sure he was blushing too. Have you ever been caught snogging by Snape, ex-Death Eater and creepy Potions Master? Not fun.

"Damn, first time I was caught." Fred muttered as they followed Snape to their houses.

"But, you were caught with _me_." Ava giggled, nudging Fred's shoulder.

"Bloody right, there." Fred replied.

Snape shot a cold glare over his shoulder at the duo, which shut them up quick. Except, of course, their stifled laughter at being caught, _together_.

~Later that Year~

"Today we will be working on Patronuses." Harry announced to the D.A.

Ava smiled and took Fred's hand, ensuring they would stand together. George caught sight of this and rolled his eyes, while Fred gave him a cheeky grin.

"So, try for real Patronuses? Not just the wisp?" Ava spoke up.

Fred smiled at her newly found courage, she was acting more and more like the old Ava everyday. Not bursting into tears at random moments, or backing down from a Slytherin challenge. Every since they had pulled that jinx prank on Umbridge and had been caught by Snape too, she had been very open and bouncy again.

"Yes, like Patronuses that take a real form." Harry replied.

"Brilliant." Ava murmured.

A few minutes later the entire group was practicing the spell, grinning at the animals their memories became when they succeeded. Ava had some trouble picking a memory to use. She watched in disappointment as George succeeded in creating a silver coyote. Then her disappointment grew when Fred made a silver hyena. She started losing concentration when she couldn't get in and everyone else was.

"Just think of a good memory." Fred coaxed, bored with watching his hyena laugh at Ava.

"Like what?" Ava snarled back, getting frustrated.

"The Prank?" Fred suggested.

"Oh, that."

Ava tried it, imagining her thoughts and feelings when Fred kissed her in the deserted corridor. She quickly recited the incantation. She heard a gasp and opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them. There coming from her wand was a beautiful silver leopard. She gasped herself and the giant cat hissed and slunk away before dissolving.

"I did it!" Ava cried, giving Fred a hug.

He grinned, "Yeah, and I made you."

Ava rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss, "Yes, yes, you did."

~Later that Year~

"Fred, will you take me with you?" Ava asked her love.

Fred, who had been planning a grand escape with his brother, looked sheepishly at his girlfriend. She was sitting next to him outside in the courtyard. He and his brother were scheming their revenge on Umbridge. They were planning a great fireworks display

and then stealing back their confiscated brooms. With which they would fly away, and leave Hogwarts forever. Leaving behind everyone, even Ava.

"Fred." Ava warned.

"I don't know Ave." Fred said, shrugging, "I really don't know. This was kind of a Weasley thing."

"Well, all our school life everything has been a Weasley and Ava thing, now suddenly it's a "Weasley thing", a let's not include Ava thing." Ava gave a huff and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Aw, Ave. Don't act like that, you know I love you."

"Fred, I want to work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with you," she protested, "and George." she added for his twin's sake.

George smiled at her and spoke, before his brother could, "C'mon Fred, this girl knows all of the products inside and out, hell she helped create half of them. Let her come, she could run pay while we work on helping customers and stock shelves."

Fred looked at Ava then his twin, "Fine. I just don't want you getting hurt because you're with us, Ava."

"I won't. I _am _the one who kicked Malfoy's behind in secret after you two got caught." Ava smiled, glad she had won, "Thanks, Fred. I won't let you down. And I can take care of myself."

She stood, leaving the twins behind, and heading inside to prepare for tomorrow's leaving. She was always going to stick with the twins, no matter what. Screw Umbridge and the rest of the Ministry. She was going to be with Fred and out of the toad's reach.

_**W.W.W.: Ava and the twins.**_

"George, how much for the pigmy puff?" Ava yelled at the passing twin, after being bombarded by a customer.

"Ten galleons." he replied.

"Thanks." Ava called after him.

Things were a rush at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, with school starting again, all the students wanted to get one of everything the twins could produce. Pygmy puffs were popular among the ladies, and skiving snackboxes were flying off the shelves taken by third through seventh year boys. The love potions were popular with sixth year girls. Ava couldn't help but roll her eyes at this.

Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around her waist, causing her to cry out. She heard laughter and knew who it was. She spun and stared at the tall red head behind her.

"Fred! You scared me!" she scolded, though a smile was creeping onto her face.

"That was the point, love." Fred chuckled.

"You called? What do you want?" Ava asked, placing her hands on Fred's chest.

"Just wondering what we'll do after closing." Fred said.

"Well, I was under the impression we would do the usual. How does Hogsmeade sound? It won't be crowded yet, the school year hasn't started yet." Ava suggested, "We could invite George along, wouldn't want him to be all alone."

"Yeah, he might to do something to our shop." Fred laughed.

"Hey!" came George's voice a ways off.

Both Fred and Ava started laughing, both not realizing how close it was to closing time. Soon the shop was almost empty, only a few desperate stragglers left in the colorful store rooms. George joined his best friends in setting the store back in order. When they were done, they headed up to the flat upstairs above the store.

"So, how's the Raven?" George asked.

"Tired." Was Ava's immediate response.

"The business's a bit rougher than you thought, eh, Ave?" Fred joked.

"A little, but I wouldn't trade this life for anything." Ava chuckled.

"Good, dunno what we'd do without the _clever little Ravenclaw_. Right, George?"

"Right you are, Fred. Now who's up for that Hogsmeade trip?"

"Me." Ava laughed, "Let's go!"

Ava laughed with her best friends as they Apparated away to a very familiar village.

_**The Wedding: Ava and the twins**_

Ava felt as uncomfortable in the gown as she had been back in sixth year. Even though she was years older she still didn't like to dress up. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, gingerly fingering the hem of her cobalt gown. Ginny had made her put her black hair into some ridiculous stack on her head, claiming Fred would "adore" it. The girl in the mirror didn't even look like the same girl that nine years ago had been a tiny, scared first year meeting her best friends on the train. She looked like a sophisticated young woman who was about to attend her boyfriend's brother's wedding. Funny, that she was.

"Ready, Ave?" Fred's voice came from the other side of door.

"Yeah, coming." Ava replied.

She came outside to see Fred staring at her.

"Hello, Fred." Ava smirked.

"Hey, Ave."

"What do you think?" Ava did a little twirl to let Fred see.

"Beautiful."

"Do you 'adore' it?"

"Yeah, sure- wait. _What?_" Fred looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ginny said you would adore it. Do you?"

"Uh, yeah. Now excuse me while I go find my sister and strangle her."

"Oh, get over it Fred." Ava smirked grabbing Fred's arm.

"Alright, if you say so."

Ava smiled for the first, but not last, time that night. That is… until the Death Eaters decided to attack. Then all hell broke loose.

_**Snatchers: Ava and the twins**_

"Fred, I don't want to leave." Ava whined, still holding her boyfriend's hand.

The girl was crying again, just one more loss in her life. She looked at Fred's face, then quickly shifted her eyes to his twin.

"George, tell him. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself." She pleaded, her voice cracking again," I _won't _leave you two."

"Ave, I can't agree with you. We've got enough people out for our heads, with Harry and all, we don't need someone after you too." George replied, not looking at Ava.

"Fred." Ava squeaked.

"Ava, I'm sorry." Fred finally spoke.

"Fred," she repeated, "I don't want to leave."

"I know, Ava. I know, I don't want you to leave, either."

"Fine." Ava ground out, "But, I _will _find you again."

"Wouldn't dream of you leaving forever." Fred smiled.

"Good, you can't get rid of me that easy. See you later, Gred and Forge." Ava smiled, holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

Both twins waved at her as she spun on the spot and Apparated away. She couldn't help but wonder if it _was _the last time she'd see Fred and George.

…

"There is _no _way I'm being _Rodent_. I told you Rapier." Said a very familiar voice.

"Well, I'm not being Rodent. You got to be Rodent." Argued a almost identical

voice.

"Hello boys." Ava grinned as she barged into the twins' flat above their shop.

You could say she had changed in the time away from the twins. She'd grown more cocky, having to run from Snatchers all the time does that to you. Her hair was shorter, she had cut it after it got caught in one too many tree branches when she was running. She was dirt covered from staying in forests.

"Ava." Both twins stood up and came to her.

"Hey." Ava greeted rather lamely.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked, anxiously.

"I'm finding my best friends. Problem?" Ava grinned even wider.

"No, no problem at all." The twins said simultaneously.

Ava gave each of them a hug and then she had something to ask.

"So, what's _Rodent _and _Rapier_?"

"Uh, well, it's Potterwatch. A radio station for those us on the right side." George answered.

"Oh, for those of us against Vol-"

"Don't! It's tabooed. He'll find us."

"Okay! I won't say it. Blimey, aren't you two jumpy." Ava grinned.

"Well, you know, it's not everyday you find yourself running from a murderous tyrant." Fred laughed, joking as always.

"So, how do I join Potterwatch?" Ava asked.

"Join the next broadcast we're in." George answered.

"Wonderful. When do I start?"

…

"Let's get a bit from our new correspondent." Lee introduced, "What's happening in the Muggle world, Raven?"

"Well, River, first of all: Thanks for having me. And in the Muggle world, it's getting very noticeable. Muggles are noticing the disappearing families, the selective disappearances. The Muggle Prime Minister is in on what is happening." Ava replied, keeping her voice grim, "There's been some controversy on whether that is a good thing. Now, of course, it's mostly purebloods that are against it. Big surprise there.

"Of course, the Muggles are reporting seeing things. Giant snakes, suspicious cloaked figures, things of the sort. So, obviously, the Death Eaters aren't being too smart with their attacks. The Muggles aren't the most observant creatures, the Death Eaters are being really obvious. Basically the moral of the story is: If you're going to be in the Muggle world, watch your back and cover your tracks well."

"Thank you, Raven. Let's go to our next report, from Romulus." Lee said.

Ava grinned as she listened to Lupin give his report. She loved being on the inside of the Order's work. It meant she got to see Fred and George everyday and she got to make a difference in the wizarding world.

_**Battle of Hogwarts: Ava and the twins.**_

Ava stared at the room around her. It was like a flashback to everything she'd dreamed about the past year of her life. Faces she knew so well now, Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, George… Fred. Lupin was there too, spreading the news of little Teddy Lupin, named for Tonks' father. Tonks herself was at home, unable to battle. And there was most of the Order of the Phoenix. The only ones missing were Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius Black, Dumbledore, and Severus Snape. Who had revealed that he was truly on the Dark Lord's side last year.

The big news was Harry was back! So was Hermione and Ron. Which meant the battle was on. Time to fight for what they believe in. Everyone had returned to Hogwarts for the final battle.

"Don't you dare die on me." Ava growled to Fred.

Fred smirked at Ava, causing her to scowl at him. She wasn't joking, no matter how much she wished she was. She found herself memorizing every detail that was Fred Weasley, on the off chance that one of them would die. She grabbed Fred in a hug, just on a whim. She was scared she would lose someone she loved.

"Hey, I promise nothing will go wrong." Fred whispered holding Ava close.

"You better."

"Hey, I want in on this." George's voice startled both of them.

Ava blushed, and pulled away from Fred to look at his twin. George was smirking, even through all three knew that it wasn't a time to laugh. Ava gave her best friend a hug, pulling away just as Harry began to speak.

After Harry was done speaking the entire Room of Requirement knew that he was looking for something. The lost diadem of Ravenclaw to be exact. One problem: it was lost. Luna was going to help him find it, she thought she knew _who _could help with that.

As Harry left with Luna, everyone else prepared for battle. It was decided before hand that Ava would stick with the twins, that they wouldn't leave each other. They didn't want to have something happen to the other while they were separated.

-Later-

Unfortunately, sometime in the course of the battle, Fred and Ava had lost George. He had followed a different group of fighters, while Fred and Ava followed Percy to the next area to fight. Ava was firing curses at her own Death Eater, Fred and Percy battling a few feet away with others.

"Hello, Minister. Did I mention I'm resigning?" Percy yelled at the Death Eater he was battling.

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred laughed as Percy knocked aside his opponent, "You actually are joking, Perce…. I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

"Fred, look out!" Ava screamed, pushing her boyfriend out of the way just as the wall exploded.

She tackled Fred, shielding them both with a quick charm. She watched as the rubble fell around them, not hitting either of them. She hoped Percy was okay, and she had seen Ron, Hermione, and Harry there too. She vaguely wondered if George was still alright. She didn't even notice the tears starting to fall.

"Ave, what the- Aw, Ave, hey. I'm okay." Fred whispered, stroking Ava's hair.

"I know. I'm just, I'm just scared." Ava whispered back as she dropped the charm.

Percy and the trio raced over to see if they were uninjured. Percy looked as worried as Ava was, Ron looked close to freaking out, Hermione looked stricken, Harry looked exhausted.

"Harry, it'll be okay." Ava told him, not letting go of Fred as she stood.

"Yeah, sure." Harry mumbled back.

"Harry, am I wrong?" Ava joked.

Harry gave no notice that he heard her. Ava sighed, that boy had way _too _much on his mind. Little did Ava know, just how right she was.

-Later-

Ava walked around the carnage of the battle. The dead lie all around her, in Great Hall. There was Lupin and Tonks, who had returned against orders, leaving behind little Teddy. And so many others, people Ava hadn't given a second thought to at school.

Luckily, all the Weasleys had survived. Molly had even killed Bellatrix Lestrange. Ava walked side by side, hand in hand, with Fred. Who hadn't left her side since she saved him. George had teased him when he found out his brother was saved by a girl, their girl best friend, no less. Ava was glad they had all survived, but she was ecstatic she

now had something to tease Fred about forever.

Even Harry lived, Voldemort was dead, and all was well. Apparently, Snape had died too. Killed by "the Dark Lord". Harry said he was originally a good guy, being in love with Harry's mother. Ava didn't really want to believe that the dark greasy Potions Master- turned Defense teacher- was a good guy. Oh well.

"See I didn't die." Fred chuckled in Ava's ear as they rejoined the other Weasleys.

"Only cause I saved your arse." Ava teased, grinning despite all the death around her.

"I'll never live that down, will I?"

"_Never._"

_**Nineteen years later: Ava and the twins.**_

Ava stood with her husband, Fred Weasley, on platform nine-and-three-quarters for the eighth time in her life. She was here to see her daughter, Sophie Ginerva Weasley, off to Hogwarts. Looking down the platform, she saw Sophie II talking with Albus Potter.

Sophie had her father's hair, only it was slightly darker than the usual flaming red of the Weasleys. She had inherited Ava's golden eyes, her skin was almost as pale as her mother's. Sophie was beautiful for an eleven year old.

"She's amazing, eh?" Fred commented, seeing his wife's gaze.

"Beautiful." Ava replied.

"Just like her mother." Fred added.

After all these years, Fred still knew how to make Ava blush. Ava loved her life now, everything was as it should be. Harry with Ginny, Ron with Hermione, George and Angelina, Ava and Fred. Sophie II was best friends with Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Roxanne Weasley, George's daughter. Ava was happy with where her family was. Her mother was still working for the Ministry. Sophie had moved on to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, finally falling for Seamus Finnigan. Ava still visited her father's grave, updating him on everything he'd missed.

Ava sighed as she watched Sophie climb aboard the train, closely following her friends.

"She'll be fine." Fred whispered.

"I know she will."

"She is our daughter after all."

"The pranking, studious, Ravenclaw."

"Or the studious, no-fun, Gryffindor."

"Hey! I was fun! You and George kept me around."

"I know, love, you're _still _fun. Now, come on. Let's go home." Fred said, turning away.

"Yes, let's." Ava sighed.

Fred tightened his hold on her. She smiled, _yes, everything was just fine. It was alright. _

_**THE END! **_


	2. Photo Album & We Owned The Prank

Ava smiled as she opened the cover of the wizard photo album. Her daughter, Sophie, sat on her lap. Sophie was the perfect mixture of her father and her mother. With her dark red hair and topaz eyes, she looked like a perfect Weasley. She made her parents so proud. Cute, little Gryffindor.

"Hey, Mum. Who's that?" Sophie asked, pointing to a picture.

The picture showed two girls about Sophie's age, standing in front of a crimson train and waving furiously. One was taller than the other, with raven black hair and topaz eyes -though you couldn't see it in the black and white photo- while the other was very familiar. Ava knew the girl was fragile with porcelain skin, short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That's Sophie Salvatore, my sister. Except, now she's Sophie Finnigan." Ava explained, pointing with her daughter's hand to the shorter of the girls, "And that's me. When Sophie first went to school, I was in second year already." Ava pointed to the younger version of herself in the photo.

"Is that where I got my name?" Sophie asked, looking at her mother.

"Yes, you carry the name well." Ava smiled.

"Was her name Ginerva too?" Sophie asked.

"No, that's _my _sister's name." Fred Weasley piped up, from where he sat next to his wife.

"Oh, do you have a picture of her too?"

Ava nodded, flipping toward the back of album. She came across the pictures of her and Fred's wedding. Everyone had been there. Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron, George and Angelina, Sophie and Seamus, Molly and Arthur, even Ava's mom had been there.

"This is Ginny, and her husband Harry. See?" Ava pointed out the picture of Ginny and Harry.

Ginny was beautiful as ever, her red hair glossy. She was laughing as Harry caused her to pose in a silly way for the photo. The wizard photo showed Ginny laughing with Harry like an endless movie, playing over and over. Harry looked relaxed for once, and at ease with being The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Is that Harry Potter?" Sophie breathed, her eyes wide.

"Yep." Ava grinned at the fact that her daughter was best friends with Harry's son, Albus, and she still was amazed that Harry was _the _Harry Potter.

"Wow. Who's that?" Sophie pointed again.

This time it was a picture of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Together, dancing, no less. It was a miracle when Ron finally bucked up the courage to ask Hermione to marry him. They were engaged the same week Ava and Fred got married.

"That's Ron, my younger brother, and Hermione." Fred added.

"_The _Ron and Hermione?" Sophie gasped.

"The very same."

"Ooh."

Ava showed Sophie a picture of Seamus and Sophie I. Then Fred pointed out the picture of George and Angelina, both laughing. They went through the entire album, explaining it all to Sophie. The little Gryffindor girl was amazed by her parents' history. Eventually, little Sophie fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"Wonderful, isn't she?" Ava commented as she carried her daughter to her bed.

"Bloody brilliant." Fred said, coming up behind her.

"Wonder who she gets it from." Ava teased, heading out of Sophie's room.

"I've got an idea." Fred joked.

"You." They both said at the same time.

Ava blushed even though she was grown woman. Fred laughed when he saw that. He continued to tease his wife, until she had leave for her Ministry job.

**We Owned The Prank ~Set to Lady A's We Owned The Night.**

**Just a random thought I had while listening to this song. I absolutely love this song and it made me think of Fred and Ava so I wrote this. Like?**

Ava: Tell me have you ever hated someone so much it hurts?

Your lips keep trying to speak, but you just can't find the curse.

Well, I had this dream once, I had it in my head.

Fred: She was the smartest beauty, but not the common kind.

She had a way about her that made us feel alive.

And for a moment we made the world stand still.

Fred: Yeah, We Owned The Prank.

You had to aim your wand, you cast the spell just right.

The toad began to dance, all you did was smile.

Yeah, it was perfect, I'll hold in in my mind.

Ava: Yeah, We Owned The Prank

Oh Yeah!  
>When the summer rolls around and the sunshine sinking down.<p>

I'll remember you, oh I remember you.

I'll wonder where you are, are you looking at those,

Same stars again.

Ava: Do you remember when?

We hid in that hallway, all tangled up in grins.

Not knowing in that moment, we'd never be the same.

But it was perfect, I never will forget.

Both: Yeah, We Owned The Prank.

Yeah, We Owned The Prank.

Yeah!

Oh oh oh.

Oh oh oh.

Oh whoa oh.

Oh whoa oh.


	3. Youtube video!

Hey everyone, sorry no update on the actual story. Just a bit o' information I figured you'd like to know. I have made a youtube video to go with this story. It is posted under my youtube account Athenav26. It's called The Other Prankster. It's just a bunch of pictures I've drawn, or created on other websites of the story's characters and events. I hope you all like it and feel free to comment on it if you want. I'd love to know your thoughts on it. Thanks!

Spaz the Dragon: Be warned, she's new at Youtube.

Me: Hey! I'm getting better!

Spaz: _Getting_ better, not completely a master.

Me: Maybe I don't want to be a master at it.

Spaz: Mastery is the only thing worth achieving.

Me: You only say that because I'm _your_ master and you have no say in anything.

Spaz: Lies!

Me: Mm-hm. Whatever.

Spaz: I hate you.

Me: Love you too, Spazzy. Anyway, all you guys can check out the video and let me know what you think!

Spaz: Please check it out!


	4. I Loved Her First

**This is out of order now, I realize that. But I guess I'm just writing these as they come to me. Which is where this came from. I was listening to this song a couple days ago and just got to thinking about Ave's family and this is the result. This is from her father's POV, and yes he's a ghost (technically). **

**I don't own the lyrics to this song, Heartland does. I don't own Fred, George, Angelina or any of J.K.'s characters. I do own Sophie and Ava and Sophie II. And Ava's dad, David. And her mom, Marigold. This is just an errant thought that managed to find its way to paper. Hope you like.**

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

I watched Ava and Fred Weasley turn slowly on the dance floor, all of the other guests gave them a wide berth—seeing as neither one was watching their surroundings. Their eyes were locked on each other's. Their gazes held nothing but pure love—something I'd felt at least three times in my lifetime. Once for Ava's mother, Marigold, one for Ava herself and once for Sophie, Ava's younger sister.

George Weasley—Fred's twin brother and Ava's best friend—twirled around the duo with his date, a tall African-American girl. He was grinning like he was having the time of his life. He kept shooting glances at the happy couple, his eyes dancing as much as his twin's.

I drifted closer to the newlywed couple, and heard Ava's voice—more matured since the last time I'd heard it—as she whispered to her husband. Despite her evident happiness, something was bothering her.

"What is it, Ave?" Fred asked her, her hand sliding up to caress her face.

"Nothing. Just wish Dad was here to see this. I glad Mum was able to walk me, but I wish it were Dad." Ava whispered.

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

The thing she didn't know was I was there. I had walked beside her as she came down the aisle, while her mother held one side, I held the other. I had seen it all happen; I had watched her get married like I'd promised I would so many years ago.

I just wished I could have been there really, physically, rather than the way I was. I wished I could be dancing with my daughter, the way I wanted to. But I couldn't, I knew it wasn't possible, no matter what. Because I was Muggle, and I couldn't be a ghost like Marigold could if she wanted. I was only able to observe not interact.

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

I knew myself that I couldn't do anything about it. But to be truthful, I was glad she was with who she was. Fred Weasley, despite his pranking nature, I could tell he really did love Ava. I knew because I'd been watching them since they met at Hogwarts. I could see the future practically lying out before them. Still it was hard to realize I'd never get to see her smile at me again.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you_

_Someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

I watched as Ava was passed onto her mother, two out of the three most beautiful women in my life together. I saw Sophie dancing with Fred a few feet away, they were both giggling and laughing as they tripped each other. I could just barely hear Marigold speaking to Ava.

"I have a feeling he's here, dear. Don't worry; your dad wouldn't miss this for the world. He's watching through the veil."

"Alright, sure Mum."

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle faced kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

I watched Ava get passed around the dance floor, finally ending back in her husband's arms. Fred smiled at her and led her out of the tent. He led her out to stand beneath a huge tree. I followed them at a safe distance. Fred was holding her against his chest, whispering into her ear. He stared at something over her shoulder; I swear he was looking directly at… _me_.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you Someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

"I've got something to show you, Ave. Guess what?"

"What?" Ava breathed, pulling away from Fred for a moment.

"He's here. Behind you."

_What?_ Could he see me? Did he know I was here? Could I talk to her?

"Dad?" Ava called softly, turning away from Fred to face me.

"I'm here, little bird. I'm here." I whispered.

"Dad?"

So, she couldn't see me. I stepped really close to her and reached out tentatively. I brushed a piece of her dark hair out of her eyes, my transparent fingers ghosting across her skin. She shivered like something cold had touched her.

"Dad, I can take care of my own hair, thanks much." She giggled.

She could feel me touching her! I smiled and put my arms around her, in a hug. I felt her hesitantly reach around my invisible form too. It wasn't as good as a real hug, but it was as close to my daughter as I could get.

"I love you, baby. I'm always here."

"Love you, Dad. Glad you came."

"Don't worry. I'll be here." I don't think she could hear me but I had to say it.

I pulled back and retreated a few steps; Fred replaced my arms with his own around her shoulders. He smiled and inclined his head in my direction.

"Thanks for making her, Mr. Salvatore. She's my everything."

"No problem, Fred. Just remember: I loved her first."

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

I watched the couple gaze happily at their new baby girl. She smiled up Ava with identical topaz eyes—identical to the ones that stared up at me so many years ago. I saw the same look of awe on Fred's face that I'm sure I had worn those years ago. Somehow I had the feeling that Fred would be feeling the same things I had been feeling on Ava's wedding day, some years from now.

I just hoped he could be there for it… and that so could I.

**So, you like? Let me know, I thought it was an interesting way to incorporate this song. R&R? **


	5. Ava's Doppelganger

** This is a random idea, influenced by playing Lego Harry Potter 1-4 and searching for black haired Ravenclaws; geeky I know. But all we—meaning Hermilo and I—could find was black haired Slytherins. So this is a random story about Ava's Slytherin doppelganger, Avelyn Salva. **

Avelyn made her way down to the Great Hall for dinner. She was alone as she usually was. With her dark raven hair and brown eyes—that looked golden in the right light—some thought she looked exactly like the Slytherin part. She on the other hand didn't think so, but with others to judge she didn't have to.

She was halfway to her destination when she heard a voice. Two voices actually.

"Ava! Hey, wait up! Ave!"

"Ave. Stop! We promise we won't use you as a test subject."

Ugh. It was those troublesome Weasley twins. They were probably looking for their best friend, Ravenclaw's Ava Salvatore. Unfortunately, Avelyn shared most of her looks with the Ravenclaw girl. They both had the long jet black hair, except Avelyn usually wore hers in a ponytail. Some say Avelyn's eyes were somewhat like Salvatore's gold ones.

Only problem was Avelyn didn't want to look like Salvatore. She didn't want to be associated with that pranking Ravenclaw. Though she didn't seem to have any choice.

"Ava! What's up?" one of the twins called, coming up beside Avelyn.

"Yeah, why'd ya run?" the other asked, falling in at Avelyn's other side.

Avelyn finally turned to face the twins, watching with smug satisfaction as they puzzled out who she was—or more precisely who she _wasn't_. She particularly enjoyed the reaction of the one she presumed was Fred—the one she knew for a fact had a fancy for Salvatore. It was a mixture of disgust and disappointment.

"Salvatore isn't here. Go look somewhere else, blood traitors." Avelyn sneered.

"Sorry, Avelyn. We didn't realize it was you." Fred said.

"Yeah, our bad. We'll be on our way, Salva." George spat.

Then they hastily made their retreat. Avelyn rolled her eyes and continued onto her original destination. Sometimes she hated being alike Salvatore. Others she relished it, just so she could confuse those boys. It was just so fun. Perhaps being a doppelganger wasn't so bad.

**Ava's POV**

Ava found her boys later in the courtyard. Something was wrong. They didn't call to her as she approached. Both started whispering to each other. Ava grimaced and waved at them.

"Ave?" Fred called.

"Duh. Who'd you think it was?" Ava laughed, going over to sit by them.

"Could've been Salva from Slytherin." George answered.

"Oh, Merlin. Did you guys run into her today?"

"Mm-hm." Was all Fred said.

Ava burst out laughing, much to her the twins' dislike. When she was able to control herself, she tried to speak.

"Oh, she's not that scary. She's just like Pansy or any other serpent-ette. All bark, not bite." Seeing no change in Fred and George, she sighed and gave in. "What was so scary about her?"

"She's looks just like you." George supplied.

"We thought she was you and we tried to talk to her. She's scary up close." Fred said.

"Does she really look that much like me?" Ava asked.

"From a distance yeah." George said softly. "But up close, her eyes are darker than yours. And her hair is much oilier."

"And you're much prettier." Fred laughed, putting an arm around Ava's shoulders.

"Good. I don't like doppelgangers."

"Neither do we." The boys chorused.

"Except each other." Ava rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Fred chuckled.

"You should know this by now, Ave." George added.

"That I should. Now, come on. Let's go prank that look-stealing snake." Ava said, springing to her feet.

"Yes, let's." Fred agreed, looping his arm through Ava's.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." George said, taking Ava's other side.

Together the trio went off to give that doppelganger a piece of their mind; the best way they knew: pranking.

**So, what do you think? Weird? Probably. Anyway, just a random idea. I think it's funny. Now, all black haired unnamed Slytherins will be named Avelyn Salva. I wonder if any of my other OCs has doppelgangers…or if **_**I**_** have a doppelganger. Whoa, creepy. **

** Anyhow, let me know what you think and I'll try to write something else for Ava soon! R&R!**


End file.
